L's First Thought of Suicide
by xXKanpekiXx
Summary: A vivid description of the first time L had a thought of suicide. OH this isn't all angsty or whatever. It's kinda...crackish...XD


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Wish I did...

K so this is my second DN fic posted. I really appretiate reviews. I do need writing help and advice, or encouragement.

BTW I am yaoi writer a lot and it practically killed me not putting yaoi in here. Especially because it talked about cake, Light, L, a bedroom, king size bed, and dark. AND I was listening to Lolipop when I was writing it. (Lil Wayne) Iono music like that keeps my writing juices flowing XD.

Well, enjoy.

* * *

Dear Readers, I am here for the sole purpose of telling you the tale of L's first real thought of suicide. Now, you may wonder if I'm going to tell you a story filled with angst, heartbreak, and despair. A story filled with misfortune and tears perhaps that nearly led the world's three greatest detectives to his death?

My answer to that: Hell to the no.

See, this tale happens in the midst of the intense search for Kira, one dark, slightly depressing night in which L and Light are still chained together. It is now, at 3 in the morning that L sits, contemplating the ever-growing case in front of him, that of Kira, who calls himself justice.

He stares blankly at the bright screen, illuminating half of the very dark room he and his very bright, but very sleepy companion. Light seems to be nodding off at this point, and why shouldn't he be? It is very late, or early, whichever way you choose to look at it, and a normal man would be fast asleep by now. But, L had to admit, they, himself included, were not normal men. Light's previously bent over frame suddenly but slowly, lifted itself from the desk next to the seemingly endless computer monitors L was surveying. Light's sleep deprived eyes made contact with L's also sleep deprived eyes. (Or maybe just lathered in eyeliner. Light was too tired to discern which of the two it was) So, Light pinched himself lightly to wake up and looked L straight in the eye.

"Ryuuzaki! This is unreasonable! We need to get some sleep!"

"Yes and no Light. YOU need to get some sleep. I, however, do not. Feel free to use that couch." L said calmly as he motioned to a very uncomfortable looking couch with his cake fork.

"Ryuuzaki! These working conditions are hardly ideal! Please, I'll be more efficient if I get at least 8 hours of sleep in a real bed."

"Alright Light. But I get to bring one of my laptops in the room."

"Fine." Light said, doing an impressive job of hiding his excitement of getting to shut his eyes and just doze off. The two men trudged into the room and Yagami plopped down on the far side of the king size bed without changing. He was not for the life of him going to waste any second of potential sleep he was about to receive.

L perched himself on the other end of the bed in his no-doubt uncomfortable sitting position. He set the laptop down on the small nightstand next to the bed. As Light pulled the covers over his head in an effort to block out any remaining sounds of Ryuuzaki clacking away on the laptop, Ryuuzaki stopped his incessant typing and looked up at the door.

He stuck the end of his thumb in his mouth and gazed at the door. Light would have acted considerate enough to ask him what was wrong, but at the moment, said Kira was fast asleep, probably dreaming some amazing dream of a new world and no Misa. L knew something was wrong…He had his laptop, he had his suspect chained to him, and he had his…

OMG HE DIDN'T HAVE HIS CAKE!

Thankfully, Watari kept a stash of cake all around the headquarters. As his brain found this comforting bit of information, L set his eyes on a small white plate with a tantalizing piece of strawberry shortcake on it. L had to squint to see it in this dim lighting, but he could see it. It was on the dresser just across the room. L set aside his laptop and hopped off the bed. He turned around quickly to make sure his sudden departure hadn't disturbed Light, but then again, he doubted anything could rouse the man from his much needed sleep. L kept on his route straight to the cake.

He was just closing in on the tempting confection when he felt a sudden tug at his wrist.

He looked down to see the handcuff holding him back from his prize. He pulled a little bit on the chain, but Light's sleeping frame refused to budge any further. He could be rather heavy when he chose to apparently.

So, L reached for that cake with all his might.

He strained and wiggled, trying desperately to claim the treat just outside of his reach. L let loose a small cry of despair and walked over to Light.

He pushed him a little in an effort to wake him up.

Then came the slapping.

Then the water.

Then the kicks… all to no avail. L walked back over to the cake and tried one more time to reach it. To his great and utter surprise, he was still not able to reach the cake.

He collapsed on the floor and had his very first thought of suicide.

The next morning, Light felt wonderful. He had slept a full 9 hours and he was ready to get back to work on the case. He turned over to see Ryuuzaki probably looking something up on his laptop, but was surprised to see the deserted electronic sitting on the edge of the bed alone. He surveyed the room, but failed to see L.

Then, his genius kicked in and he followed the chain attaching the two. His end of the chain led to a small, rolled up piece of angst on the floor, shivering, and muttering "Cake. All I wanted. Goddamn cake."

* * *

Oh and you know how I said something about me wanting to turn this into a yaoi? Well, I can make this happen. Just send me a review and let me know u want! XD Let me go to town please! haha. Thanks for reading!


End file.
